Chocolate con menta
by theghostlover
Summary: Es día de San Valentín, el amor y los chocolates están presentes hoy, algunos sabores los puedes odiar pero eso cambiará de forma rápida. Solo necesitas un pequeño empujón para poder hacer lo que quieres sin sentir tanto miedo.


**Hola querido ser que lee esto, feliz San Valentín atrasado, no lo pude subir mi pequeño escrito antes pero espero les guste. :)**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen mis escritos.**

Chocolate con menta.

Percy ama el chocolate, es uno de los dulces que frecuentemente come, por eso le gusta tanto el 14 de Febrero, sus amigos y otras personas le dan chocolate por San Valentín. Pero hay unos chocolates que odia mucho y esos son los que tienen algo que ver con la menta, él odia la menta, la sensación de ardor que deja en su boca, es irritante tanta frescura y no puede comer o tomar algo porque la menta lo hace desagradable según su criterio. Pero hay un pequeño problema con eso, la chica que le gusta y recién se dio cuenta de eso, parece tener una obsesión con la menta y odia el chocolate, porque lo considera muy dulce e insípido en sabor.

Sin embargo Percy se plantea la opción de que le empiece a gustar un poco la menta si su plan sale, en cambio si falla va a tener una repulsión mayor a la menta, pero a pesar de que va a consumir menta prefiere que ella no lo haga, no confía tanto en sí mismo para poder soportar tanto la menta cuando la besé o será incómodo para ambos. Para también evitar que ella lo odie por saber a chocolate no ha consumido ese glorioso dulce en todo el día, los tiene guardados todos en su mochila y se muere de ganas por probar un solo bocado de ese hermoso tesoro.

Y aún así solo tiene unos chicles de menta en la mano, no están abiertos y no quiere cambiar eso, pero tiene que hacerlo, sin embargo se encuentra muy tentado de arruinar su elaborado plan e ir con ella sin tener en cuenta las cosas y solamente tomar una decisión drástica.

Se ha pasado más de medio día persiguiendo a Annabeth Chase a través de la escuela "Media Sangre". Espanto a los que sabía se le iban a declarar ese día, algunos de ellos imaginarán que Percy está loco, pero eso no le importa si puede evitar perder a Annie, pero aún así solo hay alguien con el que no ha podido detener su acercamiento a Annabeth, Nico Di Angelo parece conocer sus trucos para molestar y eso le frustra de más de una forma, todo salió tan bien con los demás objetivos, para que llegué él y arruine su importante plan de confesión, en realidad Rachel hizo el plan, pero ella no sufre todo lo que es realizarlo.

Escuchó que Nico piensa declararse a Annabeth y era muy probable que ella lo aceptara, él tenía más oportunidad que tú, y sin importar eso te encuentras agazapado tras un arbusto con hojas en tu cabello, tu corazón late muy fuerte, tanto que crees escucharlo. Solo están ustedes tres y parece una escena de amor que tanto le gusta ver a Rachel en sus animes, él es el sobrante. Ves que Nico abre la boca y casi sufres un paro cardíaco al pensar que había llegado el momento, abrió los chicles y se metió uno a la boca, el sabor lo golpeó rápidamente.

-Annabeth, ya me cansé de esperar, ¿Cuándo vas a decirlo?- da una imagen muy graciosa porque ella le lleva unos 7 centímetros de altura y el parece un matón de película.

-No lo haré Neeks- su voz suena tan firme, pero notas un ligero temblor en ella, sin verla puedes saber que tiene la ceja derecha levantada. No te reconforta mucho pero al menos Annabeth no lo dirá, sino sería muy doloroso para Percy.

-Entonces yo lo diré- dijo Nico, tiene la mirada fría y oscura, su voz es como un susurro pero aún así la puedes sentir cerca. Fantástico, Percy está sudando y su respiración se acelera mucho.

-No lo hagas- con una acción muy impulsiva sale de su escondite y corre hacia Annabeth, la abraza y da un beso.

El sabor de menta que esperaba no llega, solo siente el sabor del dulce chocolate con leche es lo que tiren Annabeth, abres los ojos y puedes verla muy sonrojada. Da una imagen indefensa y dulce, es una colegiala nerviosa que parece nunca había besado a nadie, solamente tienes en la mente ese pensamiento y que el beso sabe a chocolate con menta. No creías que ese sabor pudiera gustarte alguna vez. Te separas por un carraspeo que proviene desde tu espalda y recuerdas que Nico estaba a punto de confesarse cuando saltaste y besaste a Annabeth. Te separas de ella y volteas a verlo, resalta mucho porque está de un intenso color rojo y parece nervioso.

-Te lo dije Annabeth, solo tienes que decirle sí- Nico habla muy rápido y se da la vuelta para salir corriendo.

Solo queda ese agradable sabor en la boca de Percy, chocolate con menta, le da fuerzas para poder decirle los sentimientos sin temer tanto al rechazo. Se voltea y una sonrisa enorme se extiende por su cara, no entiende por qué estaba tan asustado de confesarle a Annabeth que la quería, que le gustaba. Solo falta decirlo, no importa lo que pasé, el sabor de chocolate con menta ahora es más agradable.

 **Felicidades, lograste terminar de leer y eres genial por eso.**

 **Si quieres darme tu opinión puedes dejarme un review, si te gusta dale al fav o al follow ya que eso me haría feliz.**


End file.
